


The day will come when Stiles will listen to Derek. That day is not today. Not this day.

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Alpha Derek, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is killing beautiful people in BH. Isaac is the bait. <br/>Stuff don't go as planned. <br/>Just a silly drabble, really. <br/>Shameless use of Supernatural and Golden Girls references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day will come when Stiles will listen to Derek. That day is not today. Not this day.

“Ok, before we go over the plan can I point out once again just how stupid this is?” Stiles asked and felt all eyes on him.   
“Got a better idea?” Derek crosses his arms over his chest.   
“Anything is better than this. “ the boy flailed. ” We go look for things that want to kill us. Or eat us” he winced recalling a recent incident with a shape shifter that enjoyed other dark meat. ‘Who the hell does that? CRAZY PEOPLE” he exclaimed. “We are insane” he bored his eyes into each member of the pack.   
“Again, you got a better idea?” Alpha asked.

“I don’t know, we wait for them to come to us and try to eat us?” he offered lamely.   
“I’m with Derek on this one” Stiles’ best friend piped and Stiles gave him a look of utter betrayal. “Come on, man. Don’t look at me like that. It’s better if we hunt it down before the thing can do any real damage. And we know it keeps people in that building. If we don’t do something, they can get hurt. We know where the thing takes it’s victims, we just have to trick it. ” trust Scott to be the goody good doer, crooked jaw, puppy eyed bastard. 

Stiles groaned as he started to type on the laptop, looking for the plans to the building. “Just for the record, if I die, I am coming back to hunt all of your asses”   
______________________________________________________________

“So I was thinking that we can leave the blueprints on Derek’s laptop, let him see what’s the easiest way for him to get in, distract the thing and then we can save the hostages and you and Alpha man can kill it” Stiles explained the plan, typing furiously on Derek’s computer.   
“What if I get in and the beast is not in that room? Alpha asked.   
“That’s why we put Isaac as bait. This thing, whatever it is, goes after tall, blonde and beautiful. We let Isaac lure it onto whatever room you find it’s easiest for you to break in” the boy explained. 

“Hey, why does my boyfriend has to be the bait? What if he gets hurt?” Scott whined. And yes, it was an actual whine.   
‘I’m gonna be okay, don’t worry. Jackson will be covering me the whole time. In case it gets out of hand before we get into the building where this thing is keeping his other victims, our Kanima friends will paralyze his ass” Isaac wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend.   
“Okay, I’m gonna take this”, Derek yanked the laptop away from Stiles, making the boy yelp, “and see what’s the easiest way to get in. I’ll call you as soon as I figure it out. Isaac, let’s go” he signaled to his beta. 

“But, wait, I have …” Stiles trailed off as he extended his hand towards the computer and Derek raised an eyebrow on him.  
“If you downloaded porn into my laptop, I will kill you”   
“I didn’t! “ Stiles’ voice was indignant. “I don’t have a death wish.”   
Derek eyed him for another moment and then both him and Isaac left the room. 

“One of these days I will NOT get inappropriate boner when he sends death glares at me” Stiles shook his head,   
“But that day is not today?” Scott knew what to say.  
“That day is not today” his best friend signed. “Scott?”   
“Yeah?”   
“If he goes through that laptop I am a dead man” he moaned.   
*******************************************************************

Derek didn’t know much about technology. Why should he? He had three teenage betas and he had Stiles.  
Wait, no. There was no having of the Stiles.   
There was the desire to have Stiles and there was NOT having Stiles. Stiles was 17 thus a jailbait, hence NOT legal ergo “keep your cradle robbing claws off of him, Derek” kinda forbidden.   
Anyway, point was that Erica, Boyd and Isaac knew how to operate the damn thing for him and Stiles was… Well, annoying little know it all who saved their lives so many times so far it’s embarrassing to count.   
But he knew how to look at a damn building plan.   
And figure out where to lure the beast.   
If he could only find the damn thing in the damn laptop.

As he dug trough the endless folders containing God knows what ( Stiles will never again be allowed to touch it) he stumbled upon a folder titled “Send to Sourpuss in case you think you won’t make it alive out of this” and he frowned. “Isaac, can you get here for a minute?” 

Curly haired boy came over to the couch Derek was sitting on and joined his Alpha. “What’s up?”   
“How do I play this?” he pushed the laptop into Isaac’s lap. “It’s a video, I think. Can you play it?”   
“Um, yeah” Isaac clicked on the thing. “Sourpuss?” he whispered in confusion.   
“You have one guess” Derek shook his head and Isaac nodded in understanding. “Stiles.” 

“Stiles” Derek returned as if just saying the name pains him and the video opened to a close up of Stile’s face.   
“Do you want me to leave?” beta asked. “It’s Stiles. I hope it’s not a video of him jerking off or something” he said and Derek’s eyes went wide in horror.   
Yes, in horror, how dare you assume it’s something else, you pervert, you.   
“Yeah, maybe that’s best.” The older man said. “Are Erica and Boyd-?”   
“Out having sex?” Isaac supplied. “Probably”

“I want to regret changing them but I can’t seem to force myself to do that” Derek tilted his head at Isaac who smiled. ‘I know, it’s nauseating how cute they are. Okay, I’m going to bed and you try to find a way into that building. I really don’t wanna die”   
“So you too can have more sex?” Derek gave Isaac a small, private smile and the boy just bowed a little. “I aim to please”   
“Get the hell out of here” his Alpha rolled his eyes as he pressed the play on the video once he couldn’t hear Isaac anymore. 

The video zoomed a little away from Stile’s face. “Last will and testament of Genim Stilinski, better known as Stiles. So, Sourwolf…..” the boy in the video took a deep breath. “We’re on a suicide mission again and I had to make sure that in case that we..” he waved his hands around, much “Stiles like, “you know, die, you know something. Um…. Why am I so nervous, if you’re looking at this it means I’m dead!” he talked to himself. “Sourwolf, just for the record… “ he sighed, “I love you” Derek heard him say and dropped the laptop the floor as he jumped up in shock. 

The voice on the video continued:” I don’t even know how. Or why cause you’re such a bag of brooding dicks but, I do. Somehow, over the time, you became the most important person in my life, next to my dad, of course. You never smile and you sometimes I feel like you’re gonna drill a hole in my head with how much you glare at me but that doesn’t make me love you any less. Cause…” the boy smiled to himself on the video, “ I see you. I see the real you. The boy who screwed up when he was 15 and who can’t forgive himself. Boy who lost his pack, his family and never gave up. Beaten but not defeated. I see how strong you really are. Not just how strong you pretend you are. I see how much you care. About everyone. “ 

Stiles was in his own little world, eyes not looking at the camera anymore but somewhere above it. “ I see the man you’ve became. Add that to a whole hella hot package that is Derek Hale , the Alpha stud and mix with some teenage hormones and voila, you got yourself a very infatuated Stiles” he laughed nervously, as if he knew the man was watching. “So, if I don’t make it through this, I need you to know that I loved you. That I loved the real Derek, the man who never gave up. And I wish I had more courage to tell you this to that face of yours, you handsome, gorgeous asshole. “ he smiled again. “And if I didn’t make it and you see this” he narrowed his eyes at the camera, “ I know you’re blaming yourself and IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT. I am so proud of you, Sourwolf. We all are. Oh and P.S. Take care of Scott and guilt him into naming his and Isaac’s first baby after me” and with that the video ended. 

Derek started at the black screen for what felt like hours.   
That little hyperactive shit. 

“How long do I have to wait here?” Isaac’s asked the next night as he entered the building the monster was taking his victims from and into.   
“Until you get picked up by a huge blond boys loving monster” Stiles gave him a thumbs up and an over eager grin.   
“I’ll go in with you and the go up to the roof. If he as much as comes extra close to you, I’m jumping down and paralyzing him, okay?” Jackson placed his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. 

“Remember when Jackson was huge asshole?” Stiles interacted again. ‘Those were the times”  
“I may paralyze you right now, Stilinski” the Kanima gritted.  
“And I may start slapping all of you!” Derek growled. “Isaac” he turned to the boy. “You go into the room I showed you on the map. The beast will show up, of that we’re certain. Jackson will cover you just in case. Boyd, Scott and I will come through the wall once Jackson gives us the signal or if there’s any commotion. Just stay calm, okay? We’ve got this” he assured his beta and the boy nodded as he went into the building, followed by the rest of the pack who scattered throughout the building. 

You know what’s funny about plans?  
You plan and you plan and you plan then whole hell breaks loose and all that planning is worth nothing.

Cause the beast turned out to be a Wendigo, a WITCH that renounced her humanity and became a soulless killing monster. And she goes after tall, blond and beautiful boys cause years ago, a boy like that broke her heart. And what is a cliché witch to do than to rip his heart out and swear vengeance on all men that took his resemblance? Yeah, blah blah blah. 

Problem was that the damn bitch sealed the room with mountain ash right after Isaac walked in and locked him in, leaving everyone outside. And unable to get it. Ten minutes in, Derek knew something was wrong. “He should give us a sign by now, something is not right”   
“What? Why? Why would you say that?” Stiles cried out from his place next to Derek and two betas on the outside wall. That’s when a piercing scream echoed through the building, followed by a howl. 

“ISAAC” Derek yelled, and Boyd and Scott both followed as Derek hammered through the wall and soon they punched trough it but they couldn’t get into the room. Derek pushed against the invisible barrier, eyes locked on Isaac’s form , lying on the ground. But it was pointless, something was keeping them out. Which means that same something was keeping Isaac in. At the monster’s mercy.   
“Isaac” Scott pounded both fists against the invisible obstacle.   
The woman, now in her human form, looked up at three werewolves trying to break in and smiled devilishly at them. “I see this one belongs to you” she sneered at Scott. “Trust me, you’ll thank me one day” 

“Leave him alone!” Derek hissed as she rounded her.   
“So sad that you can’t barge in here and save him” she sneered again.   
“Maybe he can’t but I can” Stiles came out of nowhere and pushed past the wolves he was crouching behind. He pushed at Boyd’s shoulder and plummeted into the room, followed by Derek’s horrified scream of:”Stiles, NO!” 

The boy fell onto the floor, momentum sending him head first into the room. He ran towards the black circle that edged around the room and quickly out starched his hands towards it. His palms scrapped on the dirty floor and through the ring, interrupting it. Stiles looked up just in time to see the woman’s face changing into a beast as she growled :”You may not fit the description but I am so gonna enjoy killing you” and with that she sent him flying into the wall.  
“STILES” he heard someone’s frightened voice ( could it be Derek or was that his wishful thinking” call out before he blacked out.  
But Stiles did his thing and wolves were storming into the room. Jackson was lightning fast as he jumped from the ledge and onto the ground. He swiped his tail towards the beast but she evaded him. 

“Get him out of here” Derek yelled to Boyd then turned to Scott. ‘You get Isaac, get them out” he ordered. 

The beast was backing out, scanning the place and looking for an escape. She glanced behind her for just a second, away from Derek and Jackson who were advancing on her and Erica jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her in a death grip. “That was my Batman you just knocked out’ she growled into the beast’s ear as Jackson jumped forward and sliced the side of her neck with his tail. The effect was instantaneous. She swayed on her feet and fell to the ground. “Erica, go find the rest of the people she planned to sacrifice tonight.” Derek loomed over the beast and Erica obediently left to find them.   
Derek knew that creature won’t move for hours and he ran out, following faint trace of Stiles’ smell.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Don’t take me , Death, don’t take me” Stiles groaned as he regain consciousness. “Did we get it yet?”   
“You are the biggest moron I have ever seen in my entire life!” Derek pushed away the hand he was holding in his own.  
“Hey, injured Stiles, treat with caution.” He cradled his hand on his chest.   
“If you ever, ever”, Derek gritted through his teeth, “do something so monumentally stupid as you did today, you won’t need a Wendigo to finish you. I will do it myself.” 

“Oh, shut up” Stiles brushed him off with a hand wave then winced. “Ouch. Hurts. Death is coming”   
“Can you believe this moron? He willingly jumps in front of a soulless killer only to exaggerate over few scrapes. My God, I hate you” , Alpha fumed.   
“Like I care what you think of me. I saved Isaac. And all those other guys. You should thank me.” Stiles wagged his finger at Derek who just glared harder. “I am gonna beat the living crap out of you when you recover.”   
“Aww, you love me, Sourwolf” Stiles grinned. 

“Of course I do, you dipshit. That’s the whole point. And you go and do something as stupid as this?” Derek roared.  
Stiles starred in shock at the angry man in from of him. “YOU WHAT?”   
“Last will and testament of Genim Stilinski. Ring any bells?” Derek crossed his arms over his chest just as there was a knock on the door.   
“I hope that’s Death” Stiles sank deeper into the hospital bed and used the sheet to cover over his head. “WE ARE NEVER TALKING ABOUT THIS EVER GAIN”   
“Can you two please work it our quietly? This is a hospital.” Sheriff walked in. “Also, Derek, no matter how much you love my son, I’d appreciate you don’t call him dipshit”

“I hate my life” Stiles wailed from under the covers.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T TAKE ME DEATH, DON'T TAKE ME!


End file.
